Chiyohadami
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: So Kakashi thinks he can blow me off for the thieving red eyed bastard? I guess It's time for me to release my restrictions and show them what they missed out on. Bloodline Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Leaf Village hospital_

* * *

"Hey, where's Sasuke's room?" a voice demanded.

The nurse looked up to see the one looking down on her was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's resident 'demon'.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke-sama isn't allowed any visitors." She replied with a sneer that pissed Naruto off. He pointed at her and shouted,

"What the hell? He's my team mate!"

"Naruto, keep it down, where in a hospital." Naruto looked to see that it was his sensei that was calling to him. He quickly ran to Kakashi,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he called out "I like have a request!"

"No need, I already know what you're going to ask me." Kakashi said "I found someone to look after your training."

"But you're my sensei…" Naruto slowly said with a frown marrying his face.

"I've got some business to take care off," Kakashi explained "I don't have the time to look after you."

Naruto looked down on the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands and looked up at his sensei with a glare "You're training Sasuke aren't you?" he asked.

Kakashi was surprised at the anger in the voice and with a calm look, he said "I have to Naruto, you saw what Gaara did to Lee."

"And you saw that Neji was one step away from killing his family, _his own blood_ so tell me why can't you just train both of us?"

"Naruto, Sasuke needs _my full attention _for the entire month, he is currently injured and when he comes out of the hospital, he still won't be strong enough to face Gaara so he needs my guidance to heal his muscles and increase his skill set so he could come out of this match successfully or do you not care about your team mate at all?"

Naruto turned and walked away from his 'sensei' but he stopped and tilted his head to face him "_'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'_ were your words 'sensei'." He quoted "You know the shadow clone jutsu and I know that because you used it in wave where you made almost as much as I can so will it hurt to have one look over my training?"

He then put his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the hospital "I guess you would do anything for your precious Uchiha." And with that, he left the hospital leaving a shocked crowd and sensei who just later shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

_So what are we planning on doing? _

_**I've already removed the restrictions we placed on your body years ago.**_

_That's good _Naruto thought back to his tenant _we should train to get used to the powers we had from the accident_

You see, years ago when Naruto was just 5 years old, he stumbled upon a laboratory that was recently abandoned. He explored it and saw test tubes filled with liquids and a big bowl on the floor next to it. Like any curious 5 year old, he mixed the chemicals unaware of the reactions taking place because he was having too much fun and then his eyes spotted a danger zone chemical he wasn't supposed to touch but he ignored all the signs and mixed it with the ingredients.

He was in awe at the glow the liquid took but then that awe turned to horror as the glow expanded and the mixture exploded on him putting him in a two day coma where he met the fox that was residing inside him for the first time.

The fox was grumpy and scary the first time the met, the relationship between them was what any innocent prisoner had for being locked up, _content_ but later as time moved on, the rage reduced and they had somewhat of a working relationship once they figured that they would be stuck together.

The fox told him what was happening to his blood stream months after the accident. He pointed out that a reaction was taking place and it would take some time to see some results so he just directed that Naruto should train up his body just in case that's why Naruto did pranks around the village, to increase his stamina. And to increase his stealth he wore the color orange and also to increase his ingenuity, he had to make all his traps complex.

The citizens of the village were none the wiser and it was 3 years later that results of the explosion was seen. The first was his sudden increase in speed one day when he was running from the police force in Konoha, the only thing that was seen was an orange streak and even if they could trail it, he was too fast for them to catch.

The second was his increase in strength which he discovered when a demolished building collapsed over him. He was able to lift the heavy piles of hardened cement that were over him effortlessly. What was he doing in that building, the building itself was a base operation for all his pranks he didn't know it was scheduled for demolition.

The third was that he could read a hole volume of a book effortlessly within 5 seconds and keep the knowledge attained and it was then he noticed something, if he kept getting stronger the village will notice so he hacked up a plan with his tenant wanting to play the place of a fool to keep the village out of the loop until such a time was necessary and keep his abilities restricted because he wasn't sure if more will suddenly pop out.

He also engineered a false crush on Sakura for part of the act. He noticed while she was indeed pretty, she was too snobbish and fan girlish for him but she did have confidence issues that he would help her nurture every time she was turned down on a date.

He was too engrossed in thought that he didn't notice the person he bumped into harshly.

"Watch were you're going idiot!"

* * *

_With Ino_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was walking on the streets of Konoha thinking about how far she had come in her carrier as a ninja. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she remembered the time she and Sakura had been friends, they were young and it was at the time they started to discuss boys when she brought up the topic of one of the most desired rookies in their generation, well to others at least while she set her eyes on someone else a year later.

She wanted so badly to tell Sakura that she didn't want a boy to get in between their friendship but Sakura was to hard headed to let it go and Ino wasn't blind as to notice the shyness she had at that age so Ino used this opportunity to create a rivalry between both of then using Sasuke as the goal.

It was fun at first but when time moved on, she had to fall into a routine that she didn't like so a year later she set her eyes on someone else, that's when she noticed Naruto Uzumaki.

Like most other kids, her parents had told her to be weary of him and limit contact but unlike others, she was seeing what that was doing to him and while she wanted to help him she noticed that he was using something to distract himself from the loneliness, his pranks.

Most of his pranks were funny if she wasn't the target but she had to restrain herself from laughing but then she noticed the complexity of the pranks, it wasn't something a dead last shouldn't know how to do. She investigated further and saw him outrunning the ANBU whenever he was being chased around, something a feat she was sure Sasuke couldn't achieve. She was even impressed by his determination of always succeeding and while she didn't know it, she had started to form a crush on the blonde.

So with this information in hand, she started to improve in her studies as well. She didn't want Sakura overtaking her.

She was about to start thinking about her Genin life and the Chunin exams but she bumped into someone and fell on her ass. She looked up and saw that it was the Naruto that she bumped into and she had to admit, he looked cute when he was furrowing hid brows like that then she remembered his match with Kiba and that caused a spark of anger in her at how humiliating it was.

She yelled at him "Watch were you're going idiot!" and she got up the ground with a huff.

"Sorry Ino-chan, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto explained as he apologized to the blonde beauty in front of him. He had to admit, the purple shoulder strap on blouse she had on along with those bloomers that showed her figure really looked hot on her, especially with the way she tied her hair and then there's her eyes-

_**You're drooling**_

_Shut up!_

"Is anyone in there?" Ino called out as she snapped her fingers getting Naruto's attention who quickly apologized for staring; she was glad that she got this reaction out of him.

He blushed ad scratched his head in embarrassment and mumbled sorry. It was then Ino remembered something important,

"Shouldn't you be training with your sensei for your exams?" She asked wondering why he wasn't doing that.

Naruto felt a spike of anger at what was mentioned surprising Ino cuz she felt it even if it was little. He crossed his hands and turned with a huff "He was too busy licking the Uchiha's boots to notice that I needed the help."

Normally, Ino would have yelled at him for disrespecting Sasuke like that but even she knew how important it was to train for the Chunin exams.

"Then why not train on your own?"

"I was going to do that." Naruto said then he had an idea "Hey, why don't you train with me?"

Here Ino had to fight a blush that was about to appear on her face "Why me and not your team mate like Sakura?"

"I think I don't want to hear her whining about how I never will be able to beat Neji in the finals." He explained and he walked "C'mon."

Ino not having anything better to do followed him to where he was going to train.

**It** was that time of the month where delegates from all over the nations arrive to watch Genin fight to their hearts content. Some of these important guests were the daimyo of the fire and wind nations and the Kazekage of Suna. Others ranged from important business men to stock owners and even some representatives from wave were around.

Jiraiya of the Sanin was also one of the people to arrive. He actually arrived a month ago to train a special Genin but as it turns out, he wasn't able to find said Genin no matter how he looked and he was pissed at the report the Genin's teacher gave him.

The Hokage and Kazekage were in their own boots with two guards each because it wouldn't hurt to stay protected in an event like this.

"No word about both Genin yet?" the Sandaime asked his ninja who suddenly appeared beside him.

"We have a few ANBU in the lookout but no luck so far." The ninja responded and Jiriaya was upset that his godson was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he should had taken Naruto with him when he was a kid or assigned a clone to watch over him.

The Sandaime looked at his fellow Kage and smiled "Kazekage-dono," He greeted "You must be tired from your journey."

"Not at all." The Kazekage said "Good thing it's held here this time. While you're still young, the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama."

The Kazekage then peered "Maybe it's time to pass on the hat?"

"Ha-ha, don't treat me like an old man!" Hiruzen laughed "I intend to do this for another 5 years."

Hiruzen got up from his seat "Well now, let's begin." He said and walked to the front of the stand "Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf Chunin exam selection!" he announced "Now we will start the tournament matches between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries."

"Please stay and watch until the end!"

* * *

_Exam Arena_

* * *

"If I could get your attention please," Genma said "I would like you to know that there has been a slight change in the lineup of the matches." He then went to explain the rules of the match and once he was sure that everyone had gotten it, it was time for the main event to start.

"Now the first match will be Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyūga Neji." Genma called out "The rest may leave the arena."

"Where is that idiot, he has a match now and he'll only make the team look bad if he gets disqualified by his tardiness." Spoke a certain pink haired team mate.

"Relax Sakura, I'm sure he'll be here." Ino said beside her "Besides I'm sure he would want to show everyone how much he's improved."

"Humph, knowing him, it's not much." Sakura said as she puffed her cheeks out and crossed her hands over her breasts.

_Ooo, I wouldn't dismiss him just yet _Ino thought _after all we did create some impressive elemental attacks together, some that will be sure to wipe the floor with Neji._

_With others_

"Hey Hinata it's free here right?" Kiba asked his team mate who nodded with a blush on her face "Man I wonder what's keeping the dope." He said as he sat down with Akamaru on his head.

"H-he will show up." Hinata stuttered to her team mate sure that Naruto will be her on time or fashionably late.

Kiba just wished she would pay attention to him instead of the dope.

_Arena_

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to the arena?" Genma called out to the audience.

"Hmm, it seems fate has already declared me the winner of this match since the dead last decided to sleep in."

* * *

_Insert Music: Bleach – Number One_

* * *

As Genma was about to call Neji out, the wind suddenly picked up and suddenly there was a sudden blur followed by a sudden screech on the sandy ground that got some sand on both the proctor and Neji.

Just as the dust settled, what they saw shocked them a bit as well as the audience in the arena for the person who just arrived in a crouch with one leg extended glaring at the Hyūga with bright blue eyes was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Gone was his orange jumpsuit and in its place was a black long-sleeve shirt with brown ANBU like pants with bandages on his right leg and the normal black shinobi sandals. Over it was a dark blue short-sleeve mid ankle length trench coat with black flame like design licking the bottom of the coat and the outline of the sleeve.

His head band was longer and it was flowing in the wind along with the coat. He stood up straight and crossed his hands over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"And you are?" Genma asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ready to kick some white eyed ass." Naruto declared much to the annoyance of Neji and most of the Hyūga clan.

_Song End_

Neji glared at Naruto for insulting his clan before he smirked and decided to verbally attack the blonde.

"Looks like you have something to say." Neji spoke to Naruto who smirked and thumbed himself before holding out three fingers.

"I'll take you down in three moves." Naruto declared "It's a promise."

Neji sighed and rested his face in his palm "Why must idiots like you and my looser of a team mate always defy fate?" he asked he then opened his shut eyes revealing the Byakugan and before getting on the Jūkenpō stance with both feet spread apart from each other and both arms in front of his chest with his palm straight up "It doesn't matter what you think because the outcome has already been decided for both of us and we both know who's going to win."

"Before we ask I have a question for the proctor." Naruto said and turned to Genma "If I was to show up two hours after my assigned match would I still be allowed to fight?"

"No, you will be disqualified like anyone else." Genma asked "Nobody gets special treatment no matter what clan he or she is from."

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"Now are both fighters ready?" Genma asked and they both nodded "Begin." He announced before he slashed the air and left the arena.

"You should give up to avoid the embarrassment you are about to receive-"

"Yawn!" Naruto said as he stretched before he picked his ear "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

_In the crowd_

"There isn't another who has received such thick Hyuga blood," Hinata's father said to his daughter "Watch closely Hanabi."

"Yes father." Hanabi said to her father wondering why her sister wasn't here.

Hiashi looked from his daughter to the match and his eyes widened slightly at the stance Neji took _that stance, it can't be…_

Neji glared at Naruto before he scoped the area with his eyes and smirked "You are within my range of divination." Neji announced as the area around them turned black and yin yang symbol was drawn on the floor of where Neji was standing and Naruto was within the range of his vision.

Naruto's eyes analyzed Neji's movement as he was about to attack. Quick to the normal eye except the Hokage and his fellow Kage's, Naruto created a Bunshin and switched himself with it while adding enough chakra for a big boom to occur before he Henged and switched with one of the leaves in a three.

Neji did not notice any of this so with his fingers glowing blue with chakra, he attacked,

"Ni Shō, Yon Shō, Hachi Shō, Jū-Roku Shō, Sanjūni Shō," Neji then paused and drew his hands back before he launched the final attack on Naruto who was just taking all of them "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (8 trigram 64 palms!)**" he then struck Naruto's chest creating a shockwave around them.

Neji smirked as Naruto was floating backwards from the strike expecting him to crash through the wall behind them but he was surprised when Naruto smirked and whispered a word to him that caused Neji's eyes to widen as he read the chakra,

"Boom."

BOOM!

The resulting explosion came as a shock to Neji who thought fast and shifted his chakra to his hands again before calling out his technique **"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Revolving Heaven!)"**

A blue semicircular dome appeared around Neji who was shielded from the explosion. The crowd was impressed with Naruto's quick thinking,

"Since when did Naruto know explosive clones?" a shocked Sakura asked her rival who smirked in return.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ino asked back "I'm not his team mate." She said to Sakura who just frowned.

"Were supposed to be a team," Sakura whined "So things like this should be known."

"You mean like how you withheld information on that seal on Sasuke's neck?" Ino asked Sakura who whipped her head towards her. "Yeah, he knows about the seal on Sasuke's neck."

"How did he know that? He's not supposed to know that! Kakashi-sensei said-"

"So your sensei tells you and Sasuke to withhold important info to your third team mate?" Ino peered further "If I were Naruto, I would be looking for another team after the exams."

"As if some other team will want him." Sakura scoffed "Besides how did you know that Naruto knew about the seal?"

"I get around." Ino said to Sakura who just looked at her suspiciously before turning back to the match before her.

* * *

**Asuma** frowned as he exhaled a smoke from his cancer stick "I never knew Kakashi to be quite the teacher." He said.

"Indeed," Kurenai agreed "Perhaps if he taught his students before the exams, then I wouldn't have seen an idiot win by farting on someone's face."

"Since when were you a critic?" Asuma asked.

"I didn't know you took pleasure in insulting someone Kurenai." A voice said "Especially someone who held back from killing your student."

They turned to see Gai enter the booth and Kurenai glared "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Naruto held back in the Preliminaries to appease the audience," Gai explained "I was surprised when you didn't speak out to Kiba about insulting one's dream, if I were his teacher I would have severely punished him."

"What I do with my team is my own business and no one else." Kurenai snapped at Gai "Besides, he was justified at the time seeing as the blonde was an idiot at the time."

"Kurenai, you're smart so I'm going to ask you this." Asuma said "Look at Naruto in that outfit, good now compare him to another blonde in a different color scheme of the same outfit."

"You surley don't mean-"

"Just do it!" he snapped.

Kurenai winced at the tone and did as she was told and placed the image of a certain blonde in a white and red cloak next to Naruto who was standing on the tree branch masking his chakra from Neji. Her eyes widened in realization at the comparison,

"He's _his _son!" she suddenly exclaimed but Asuma snapped his hands over her mouth and glared at her then his eyes darted to the foreign visitors and Kurenai understood immediately.

"Now that you know, do you regret insulting him?" Asuma asked.

"Just because he's the fourth's son doesn't mean he's a genius," Kurenai said "if it did then why settle for dead last?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe titles like rookie of the year or dead last don't matter in the field?" Asuma sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes and threw his hands up "I give up, I just hope you come to regret the hypocrisy you suddenly placed yourself in."

Kurenai didn't listen to him as she was still watching the match and Gai stood there wondering what caused the Genjutsu mistress to act this way.

* * *

Neji pants as he stops spinning thinking how close a call that had been. He heard a thud and saw Naruto under a tree walking calmly before he just seemed to disappear in front of him and appear right on his face with his fist cocked back.

Naruto smirked as he felt his fist make contact with Neji's face before he disappeared in a burst of speed again masking his presence completely.

Neji tumbled a bit before he recovered and used his Byakugan to scope out Naruto who was still hiding and masking his chakra.

"Hey pale eyes," Naruto's voice called out from every corner of the arena "how does it feel to know that it's the so called 'Dead Last' that's rendering your clan's peeping eyes useless?"

Neji snarled and spoke "Show yourself coward."

Neji didn't know what was happening because he was suddenly trapped in a dark blue vortex. He tried to stop the dust from entering his eyes by shutting them and when he did, the vortex suddenly disappeared.

The Hokage and Jiraiya's eyes both narrowed in concentration at what they saw and the hokage asked his student "What do you think happened?"

"Hold on, let me check." Jiraiya said and he looked at the radius Naruto ran along (I mean sure he was surprised that Naruto got as fast as that but anyone could be that fast with the help of weight's, I mean look at that Lee kid). "Are those seals?"

"Seals? Where?" Hiruzen asked.

"On the path created by the brief vortex that was just created." Jiraiya explained "It seems Naruto was able to draw them as he sprinted around Neji."

"But have you figured out what they are?" Hiruzen asked.

"Looking closely, I can spot a few explosive seals and a storage seal," Jiraiya observed with his hand on his chin as he squinted his eyes and craned his neck "-ix, Seven; Seven of them are some that I don't recognize from any seals ever created."

"Maybe he made them on his own?" the Kazekage suggested although he was thinking another thing all together _hmm, it looks like I have some other uses for Karin after all…_

"Maybe." Jiraiya said "He does have the genes for it."

"I'm going to ignore that you just said that."

In the arena, Neji's eyes scanned the entire area for his opponent. His eyes darted left and right but all he saw was a bunch of random chakra pathways that confused him. What he didn't know is that one of the seals Naruto created with the spark of idea from Ino was a confusion seal, able to fool even the Byakugan with just the right amount added. The matrix of the seal is too complicated for Naruto to explain but the result is what's important.

"What's the matter Neji?" Naruto's voice echoed "Are you suddenly blind as to where I am?"

Neji formed his the ram sigh with hands and screamed "Kai!" But as he activated his Byakugan, nothing changed.

"I'll just humor you and present myself to you in the open." Naruto said and he suddenly flipped from his spot and landed a few feet away from Neji and spread his arms wide open "Well here I am, and I'll humor you a bit, use that 8 trigrams skill on me again and I'll make sure not to switch with a clone."

Neji smirked in victory "You have just ensured your death." He said and with a dash forward activating his dojutsu, Neji called out his attack,

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (8 trigram 64 palms!)"**

He attacked Naruto with all his strength and from the way his opponent was flinching and the closing of his pathways, he could say that by the time he had completed the attack, Naruto would be dead but he looked up to see Naruto suddenly smiling at him,

"What's the matter Neji? Suddenly feeling tired?" Naruto asked and just as he said that, Neji started realize his sudden drop in chakra levels. He fell to his knees and panted in effort as he looked at the blonde who smirked "Feeling suddenly heavy?"

Again, as he said that, Neji tried to get up but was forced down by the sudden increase of weight. Naruto walked to Neji and placed his feet on Neji's back while drawing a Kunai and pressing it on his neck making sure to draw blood,

"Give up or say good bye to your jugular." Naruto threatned as his kunai inched closer and closer to said area.

Neji growled in rage but as more blood was drawn, Neji glanced to the proctor "Proctor, I surrender!"

Genma looked at Neji and called out as Naruto started to walk away, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

Ino got up ignoring the cheers from the crowd and the look Sakura was giving her before she left the area going to congratulate Naruto.

In the booth, Hiruzen smiled at Naruto as he walked away from the arena leaving a pissed off Neji behind "It looks like we already have a Chunin." He said as he chuckled and sent his thoughts to the officials governing the exam.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed with the way he played his opponent." Jiraiya said "Trapping him in that circle without his opponent knowing, then confusing his opponent."

"I am impressed with this young man's hand work," the Kazekage said "but I'm sure that the other matches will be just as interesting as this one."

"So it's decided then, Naruto is a Chunin for keeping level headed and planning ahead, also from what I've seen, researching on his opponent to come up with counter skills." Hiruzen said.

The others agreed and the Kazekage glanced at Jiriaya in worry _what are you still doing here pervert, leave already._

"Perhaps I should introduce myself to him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not yet, do it after the exams." Hiruzen said and Jiriaya just kept silent waiting for the next match.

* * *

**Meanwhile**, Naruto walked up the stairs in the hallway and came across Ino who was bouncing her way to him before she threw herself on him and kissed him as she shoved her tongue in his mouth exchanging saliva.

They withdrew from each other and looked each other in the eyes "Congrats on winning your match stud," She said "Though I would have preferred it if you ended it sooner."

"While I would have loved to do that, I wanted to humiliate Neji a bit before I left the ring." Naruto said and Ino agreed with him, seeing Neji humiliated was worth it.

"So what are you going to tell the Hokage?" Ino asked holding his hand as they walked to the competitor's booth.

"I'll tell him what I want him to know like where I was training and where I came across sealing." He said.

As they reached the entrance of the both, they saw Gaara standing there with an emotionless look on his face "I hope you'll satisfy mother's thirst for blood." He said before he walked away from the two.

A scared Ino looked to her boyfriend who had a serious expression on his face "What are you going to do about him?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan to take him down for good if push comes to shove." Naruto said with a smile and Ino trusted Naruto so with one last kiss, she left him and walked to her seat with a sway in her hips that Naruto caught.

He shook his head from unwanted thoughts and walked to his booth thinking of a way to overcome Gaara should the time come for him to face the red head.

Things were going to be a bit tough from here on out.

* * *

**A.N This is a Naruto Bloodline story. You already know how he gained it so there's no point in me explaining about its origins.**

**The Pairing is Naruto/Ino/X?**

**I want your thoughts on this story weather I should write it or not. It does give me the break I need though. Writing so many ideas can be a task to someone's mind sometimes because one will have to consider extending the written ideas frequently.**

**This story will somewhat follow canon as like some of my stories.**

**I hope you like this project.**

**Remember, I want long reviews not short ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto glared at Gaara as he remembered the threat that was given to him.

* * *

**Flash**

* * *

Naruto and Ino were busy making out in the hallway when Naruto's eyes snapped open and he felt an unpleasant presence. He pushed Ino behind him and glared at the red headed sand nin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I hope you are ready to make me feel alive," Gaara said "Sasuke Uchiha refused to show up so you will take his place. Rest assured that he will still _die_ by my hands."

"What happens if I refuse to fight you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at the person behind him and glanced back to Naruto "You care about her correct?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Good." Gaara replied "If you don't face me, then not only will I kill her, but I will also _kill the rest of her family as well as everyone you care about_ until you face me including my team mates."

"You do that, and I will kill you instead." Naruto seriously said as he glared at the red head in front of him.

Gaara just looked at him and walked forward with his hands crossed over his chest all the time and as he passed both blonde's he tilted his head back "I will do anything to prove my existence." He then continued to walk forward to the competitive box leaving both blondes behind.

"So have you actually thought about what you're going to do?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

Naruto created a shadow clone and the clone nodded its head before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a smile "I have a plan A lined up already, and if that doesn't work, I could always go for a plan b." Naruto replied.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Ino said.

"Trust me."

"If I met you 6 months ago, I would slap you as you said that."

* * *

**Genma** looked at both opponents as they were glaring at each other. The only match that was as good as the Naruto/Neji fight was the Shikamaru/Temari fight; though it was more of a chess match than a fight. Sasuke refused to show up for his fight so he was disqualified from the exams, while Kankuro forfeited his fight against Shino.

Now the quarter finals had started and the first match on the rooster was Naruto vs. Gaara and if his match with Neji was any indication, then the proctor believed that this match will be really interesting.

Just as he slashed the air and shouted begin, leaves started falling and the wind picked up around all three shinobi. Naruto and Genma had to shield their eyes while Gaara just used his sand to shield his face.

After the wind died down, two figures were seen standing back to back. One was a Jounin who had silver hair and a face mask that covered from his left eye to his neck and he was holding an orange book reading it.

The other was a Genin who wore a black jumpsuit and had bandages over his arms and legs and grey elbow warmers on both arms. He's collar covered half of his face and was blowing along the wind. You could see a small smirk on his mouth as he tilted his head to the proctor.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi apologized while waving his hand in submission.

"Your name?" Genma asked.

"_Uchiha…Sasuke_." Sasuke announced. He expected to hear more cheers once his name was mentioned but he wondered why that wasn't so and looked to Genma for an explanation.

Genma nodded and chewed his tooth pick and looked back at the pair "Sorry kid, you should have shown up two hours early," He said and he got ready to drop the bombshell "because of that slight error, you have been disqualified."

"Now, now, I'm sure that there's something that you could do…" Kakashi plead over all the boos and hisses he was receiving from the audience; he didn't even want to look at Sasuke's face right now.

"Would you be asking me this had _Naruto_ showed up two hours late to his match?" Genma asked.

Kakashi's silence was all he needed as confirmation before he ordered Kakashi to leave the field and he quickly grabbed Sasuke before he could protest against the action.

"Now as I was saying before the interruption, Begin!" Genma announced before he jumped away from the arena.

_Shit, now I'll have to make sure most of the techniques I use are all seal-less_ Naruto thought as he glanced to Sasuke and Kakashi who had their sharingan activated to study every inch of this match _or I could use jutsu he has no chance of performing or already knows_.

Naruto had to jump back as a wave of sand struck the area he was in before. He looked to see Gaara with his arms stretched and he tsked before picking up a kunai from his pouch.

_Here goes nothing _he thought before he threw the kunai, after he wrapped it with a tag, at Gaara with impressive speeds difficult for a normal eye to follow but Naruto's eye remained tracked on his kunai hoping to execute his technique perfectly.

Gaara tilted his head letting the kunai sail through him what he didn't count on was Naruto doing a couple of handsigns that increased the amount of weapons thrown.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

The kunai exploded in a cloud of smoke and millions more erupted from it launching themselves at random directions, most hitting Gaara who was close to the explosion but he had his sand form a defensive wall to block him from the attack.

Naruto placed his hand on the release sign and screamed "Katsu!" the kunai around Gaara exploded creating a large shockwave in the arena.

The audience thought that the match was over but the shinobi section knew otherwise.

* * *

_With the Jounin_

* * *

"I have to admit, that was clever." Asuma said, impressed at the deception Naruto pulled here.

"Indeed, it was most youthful." Gai said still holding some venom towards the sand nin who hurt his favorite student.

"I thought that you don't condone such violence Gai." Kakashi said as he was reading the book while inwardly impressed at the tactic Naruto pulled. He'd have to thank Ebisu later for his help.

"And I thought you were not one to _abandon comrades_ Kakashi." Gai said to his fellow Jounin who frowned at what was implemented.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Kakashi denied casually as he read his book while sweating a little.

"I was present in the hospital Kakashi."

That was all Gai said to get Kakashi to shut up and watch the match though the other two were wondering about the inside communication between both of them.

_With the Genin_

_C'mon baby, don't quit on me now_ Ino said worrying about her boyfriend as he was fighting about this monster that was able to beat their strongest Genin and no she wasn't talking about Sasuke.

"Are you alright Ino?" Sakura asked her friend wondering about her friend's troubled look.

"Hmm?" Ino snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sakura with a smile "Sure I'm fine Sakura, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you're worrying about the baka instead of Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura, Sasuke made it here alive right?" Ino asked her friend who nodded "Then why are you worrying about him when you have a team mate that's facing a monster that could easily break his bone?"

A subdued Sakura remained silent and focused back to the match at hand giving Ino a sense of victory around her as she got back to watching her boyfriend's match not knowing that a certain Uchiha was watching the entire match with a glare.

* * *

**The **smoke cleared and Naruto saw that he wasn't done as Gaara was protected by a small dome though he did manage to break some of his sand armor if the cracks on his face was anything to go by.

The sand fixed Gaara's armor completely and Gaara was once again without a scratch on his face.

Naruto felt something grab his leg and looked down to see the sand that attached itself on him before picking his body up and flinging it to the wall behind him but instead of crashing to the wall, Naruto flipped on the air and landed sideways on the wall using chakra on his feet to stick to it.

_Looks like I'll have to confuse him_ Naruto said and he ran down the wall to the earth below him before kicking off with a burst of speed towards his opponent.

As Naruto reached Gaara's face, he disappeared and appeared behind him giving him a punch to the back of his head.

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's hand pass through the sand shield he made before withdrawing.

Meanwhile, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in another position repeating the same action with his leg. He did this a couple of times just to confuse his opponent and his defense and to the audience that was in the preliminaries and were surprised that Naruto was as fast as Lee.

"How did Naruto get so fast?" Kiba asked surprised that the Dope was as fast as Lee. Choji was furiously eating to reply coherently to the question.

"Oh this is a most youthful match!" Lee said impressed that Naruto was able to match his speed in the span of a month without copying.

"Where did Naruto learn to move like that?" Sakura asked Ino who smiled at what she was seeing.

* * *

**Flash**

* * *

"Ino, I'm going to introduce you to the concept of weights." Naruto said as he held two weights on his hands showing it to Ino.

"The weights as you've seen happen to Lee help increase not only muscle mass, but speed as well." Naruto said "As you apply them, you pic a setting you want and you feel heavy."

Ino picked up the weight "Do you train with them?" she asked.

"Don't need to." Naruto said and he disappeared in a blur of speed before appearing behind her then disappeared and appeared in front of her "I can move almost as fast as the speed of light whenever I want to."

"Then why do I need to wear it?" Ino asked.

"Because I want you to be as fast as Lee was without the weights by the end of this year." Naruto said and he picked up a bottle of ink and a brush "But I'll need to draw weight seals on your skin. Once you get comfortable, it shows that you're making progress, then we can move to adding training weights to the regime"

Ino liked that she would be able to get stronger so she let him do his work hoping to like the result.

* * *

**End**

* * *

"I'm surprised Ebisu taught him this good." Kakashi commented as he watched the fight.

"You mean you didn't teach him?" Asuma asked.

"I was focusing more on Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"Umm Kakashi, I did not teach him."

Kakashi turned to see Ebisu walking towards him fixing his glasses "I tried to look for him and teach him but he was too evasive."

"But if you didn't teach him then who did?" Kakashi wondered causing some looks among his peers.

"What kind of teacher are you if you can't keep track of your student's progress?" Kurenai scolded.

"Or even help with that progress?" Asuma added.

"Ma, ma, take it easy," Kakashi said "It all worked out on the end see?" he pointed to the match seeing Gaara tumble and Naruto screeching to a halt.

Naruto unwrapped a scroll he pulled out of his trench coat and in a puff of smoke, he was holding a long katana that was about 66 cm with some drawings on the blade. Its hilt was wrapped with black and white bandages and the end of the blade was curved. Its cross guard was a cross with arcs at the end joining the crosses together (Imagine Kakashi's Mangekyō).

Naruto crouched and held the blade over his head with his two hands on the hilt but not before pressing his thumb on the sharp end of his blade and drew blood then swiped it across the blade. The blade glowed and Naruto swiped it on the air creating an arc of wind that cut through the incoming sand and Gaara who created a thick wall of sand blocking the attack.

Naruto started running and slashed his blade a couple of times in the air and more wind slashes ran towards Gaara who was keeping his defense up.

By the time Naruto was in front of Gaara, he disappeared and appeared at the side of Gaara and slashed through a defense of Gaara's wall of sand that was too slow. Naruto did it a couple of times and Naruto saw that they were some cracks on Gaara's skin and as he reappeared in front of Gaara with a swirling ball of wind in his hand, sword abandoned, and thrust it towards Gaara's chest making contact.

Gaara felt the attack hit his chest and before he knew it he felt a rip on his body before he was launched from his spot and hit the wall behind him.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki looked at the ring in surprise _he hurt Gaara…_ the thought. Gee as if that hadn't happen before.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Sasuke looked at the technique in shock awe and surprise;

_With a little tweaking that technique would resemble the Rasengan… _Jiraiya and Hiruzen thought.

_That technique _Kakashi thought as his good eye narrowed _it looks like a wind version of the Rasengan, like my Raikiri was a lightening version of it but he's not supposed to be smart enough to come up with that…_

_What is that technique? _Sasuke thought _it's almost as powerful as my _Chidori_…_

Gaara was sitting on the ground against the wall before he got up and placed his hands together forming the tiger seal.

The sand gathered around him and formed a dome and Naruto ran at Gaara again with his new technique on his hands. It morphed to a glove of wind around his right hand that was strong enough to pierce through steel.

Naruto used his left hand to steady his right hand and he flexed his right sharpening the chakra on the attack. Just as he thrust his hand into the closing hole, he quickly paused as spiky sand was pointed right at his face. The attack on his hand died down as he jumped back from the extending spikes.

As Naruto reached a certain range, the spikes ended and Naruto got on one knee and placed both his hands together gathering his chakra.

_That dome protects him and the thicker it gets, the tougher winning becomes_ Naruto thought.

"Get ready to see a new attack I created when I was just 10." Naruto said and the crowd was surprised by this declaration.

_Inu – Mi – Saru – Tatsu – Tori!_

Naruto grabbed his right hand and a glove of wind with the tip as sharp as a spear appeared on his hand.

He got up and ran again at Gaara picking up speed for the technique to really have an effect. The audience could hear the roaring of the wind as he ran and ran and as he reached the dome, he struck.

"**Futon: Kazekattā (Wind Style: Wind Cutter)"**

His hand pierced through and he increased the chakra and people could hear the scream inside and see the scattering of wind coming outward from the dome and the splattering of blood from the cuts on the dome created from Naruto's attack.

Naruto created some space between Gaara and himself as he looked through the hole he created to see a bleeding Gaara going through some sort of transformation.

_Talk to me_

_**Remember when you trained to master my cloak in a single tail?**_

_Yes…_

_**Instead of red bubbles coming out, sand starts to cover him.**_

_So Gaara is a tailed beast?_

_**You didn't know?**_

_I wanted to confirm it._

_**I replenished your chakra so that you can be ready to fight Shukaku the one tailed raccoon dog should he be set free.**_

_Thanks Kurama, anything else?_

_**Yes… Dodge!**_

A claw made out of sand launched its way to Naruto and he quickly ended his inner conversation and used a smokeless replacement.

He looked and saw that the sand around Gaara began to drop until it showed him looking at his bloody hands with wide insane eyes,

Naruto noticed feathers that started to fall around the arena and the stance. He placed his hands in the release seal and shouted,

"Kai!"

Naruto relaxed as he felt the Genjutsu lift but as he was about to confront Gaara, he heard an explosion and turned to see a giant three headed snake in the middle of the village.

He looked towards the Hokage booth to see a purple barrier stopping anyone from entering. Before he could move, he had to duck under a strike from Baki, the sand sibling's sensei who jumped back and ordered the other two siblings to pick up Gaara and take him to a safe location.

Genma appeared in front of Baki and looked back at Naruto and ordered him to go after Gaara and his sibling's.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

* * *

After getting rid of the Genjutsu what was placed on them, the Jounin sprang into action and the first thing Kakashi notice was Sasuke about to dash after the sibling's. He sunshined in front of the Uchiha and stopped his movement "Sasuke, right now instead of going after the sand siblings, why don't you go to the academy and protect the students there?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at his sensei "My fight with Gaara was denied in the arena and this is my ne chance to face him in combat and your stopping me?" he asked.

"Sasuke, your reputation had already plummeted when we arrived late to the exams and some of the villagers had lost some respect for you." Kakashi explained "Why not use this chance to save the children who in turn will be grateful and tell their parents who in turn will tell their friends across the villages thus restoring your lost respect and boosting it?"

"And what would that get me?" Sasuke asked.

"Given the time, if you do this and more you will be greatly appreciated and not just by your clan name but by your _own _name." Kakashi said "You could get some access to some powerful jutsu in the library that I may or may not know."

"And the more jutsu I learn, the closer I get to killing my brother." Sasuke said then he closed his eyes hearing the screams around them and threw a shuriken at the ninja that snuck up on Kakashi "Fine, I'll do it your way and if I don't like it, I'll do things my way."

"That's all I ask." Kakashi said before he threw a Kunai at the ninja that appeared behind Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the academy.

_Academy_

Konohamaru was dozing off listening to one of the boring lectures Iruka was giving when he heard an explosion and turned to look outside the window to see the village being attacked.

"Everybody remain calm!" Iruka ordered "We'll take care of this."

As Iruka left to fight of the invaders, Konohamaru and his friends were hiding under the table.

"Any idea on what's going on?"

The whole school shook in response to the question and the children screamed in fear before Konohamaru answered the question,

"I think the village is being invaded."

Just then, they heard an explosion and the wall in front of them imploded in giving the invaders a chance to get in,

"Look guys, we got a couple of stowaway's." one of the invading ninja said as he entered the room with his friends.

One of his friend went through hand signs and clutched his kunai and it glowed blue and lengthen.

"Let's kill them." he said and the others agreed and just as they were about to start killing the scared children, they heard the name of a jutsu being used;

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Just as they turned, they were impaled by hundreds of shuriken in the face and all over their body. They died from blood loss.

"If these are Suna's seasoned ninja then I am sorely disappointed." The voice said and in stepped a bored Sasuke Uchiha who just threw a kunai at a ninja in the hallway saving the scared children. He tilted his head to look their way and asked "Are you okay?"

The young girls blushed at Sasuke's appearance making Sasuke wonder if having another group of fan girls was worth the trouble at all.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

**Flash**

Naruto and Ino were having a spar when one of the clones that was training independently came to the pair holding a scroll.

"Hey boss, look what I found!" the clone said and he brought a big scroll and presented it to the pair.

"That looks like a summoning scroll." Naruto said recognized the seals as he was given the scroll.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Summoning scroll, you know like summoning animals…" Naruto explained.

The scroll was opened and they saw no names on it; it was completely blank.

"Odd…" Naruto observed "There are no names written."

"You mean we're the first to find it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he slashed his hand a bit and used the dripping blood to write his name. Ino followed his example and wrote her name after hesitating a bit but she was a Kunoichi and she had to show no weakness.

"What now?" Ino asked as she wiped her hand from the blood.

"I guess we summon the – *POP*"

"Hey wha – *POP*"

Both disappeared in a cloud of smoke not knowing their current destination.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Naruto was three hopping going after the sand siblings.

_**You know you can just run there…**_

Naruto caught a branch and flung himself to another three and continued hopping;

_Navigating in high speeds within forest filled with trees is very difficult and so is braking Kurama_

_**That's what you get for not mastering your skills over the years.**_

_Are you sure that none other will pop up suddenly?_

_**I checked, most of your helix, its stable and no signs of reactions so far so no, no pop ups. **_

_Good._

Naruto came to a halt as he spotted the three siblings in front of him. He threw a kunai at the three they were about to jump on. And they paused to see him squatting on a tree.

"You go on Kankuro, I'll handle this." Temari said as she jumped from the three and opened her fan taking a battle ready stance.

Kankuro glared back at Naruto and then looked back at his sister "Are you sure?"

Temari swung her fan at Naruto who just jumped back to the three he was in previously and shouted "Yes! Now go!"

Kankuro nodded stiffly to his sister and placed Gaara's arm over his shoulder and continued moving leaving Temari and Naruto behind. Temari glared at Naruto and spoke;

"No matter what happens, I will not allow you to hurt my little brother." She declared.

Naruto looked at her "Even if it means that he will kill hundreds of innocent children if he isn't stopped?" he asked.

Temari hesitated a bit and that was all Naruto needed to throw shuriken at her cursing the fact that he couldn't just dash ahead using his speed.

Temari was using her fan to block most of the attacks but as she was about to jump and attack him, she suddenly fell to the ground and looked to see that her feet were trapped in ice locking her mobility.

"I will not let you harm Naruto-sama." A voice said and a mirror of ice appeared and a figure walked out of it.

From the shape of the figure, she was female. She wore a green Kimono above what looked like a long sleeved green turtle neck shirt; she also wore black pants that showed her shapely hips and green flip-flops. Her hair was long and black packed in a bun at the back while she let some hair come out on her face.

"Haku-chan." Naruto greeted as he jumped and landed beside Haku who was silent behind her mask (it's the same mask she wore in Nami).

"Naruto-kun, please go after the other two," Haku said as she got her senbon ready and crouched "I'll handle this."

"Ok." Naruto said and he back flipped and landed on a tree branch "Take care." He used the branch as a spring and as Temari tried to make a move to stop him, she was suddenly trapped in a dome of mirrors with the reflections of Haku appearing on each.

"Your fight is with me." Haku said and Temari just picked up her fan and got into fighting stance again since she could now move with the ice no longer on her feet.

"Who are you?" Temari demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Haku said from the reflections "You should give up for I will not hesitate to kill you otherwise unless ordered too."

Naruto kept on hopping from branch to branch catching up with Kankuro and Gaara who were some branches in front of them.

Kankuro heard someone catching up to him using branches and he turned to see Naruto hopping closer to him.

_What the – he already got rid of Temari? _Kankuro thought as he stopped. He placed Gaara on a tree convincing him to move ahead to the book mark while he took care of the pest.

Gaara just kept on moving forward and Kankuro brought out his puppet "Guess there's no helping it, I'll be your opponent." He said.

"No! I'll be your opponent!" a voice said and they turned to see Shino on the branch.

"Shino?" Naruto called out and Shino nodded stiffly at him and spoke,

"Go on, I'll face him." Shino said and he brought out his hands, you could see the bugs crawling out of his sleeves.

Naruto was standing on a branch as he spotted Gaara dragging his feet through the forest. Gaara stopped and got to his knees as he screamed in pain holding his face as sand started to cover it and half of his body taking the shape of a dog-like raccoon.

_**Naruto, what are you doing? Attack now!**_

_No, not yet, I want him to complete his transformation before I attack._

Naruto winced as Gaara continued to scream in agony and the rest of his body up to his mid ankle was covered in sand. His arms started to grow and some blue lines were appear just as his nose was starting to morph into a snout.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gaara threw his head backward as he screamed in pain as the final process was complete. He was panting in exhaustion as he looked at Naruto with his back slouched and drew his hand back to his chest.

"Naruto Uzumaki make me feel alive!" he screamed in a demented voice and launched sand shuriken at him as he flicked his elbow.

Naruto just looked at him and crouched bringing his kunai out of his pouch ready to block the incoming sand shuriken.

_**I hope you know what you're doing…**_

_I hope I do too._

Who will win in this incoming fight of good vs. evil?

* * *

**A.N Yes, I'm sure you saw those two 'new' techniques that Naruto used were similar to the Rasengan and the Chidori well they should be because they are the wind based version of the attack. I don't want to give Naruto a reason to learn Rasengan or anything from Jiraiya at the moment again as some of you noticed.**

**I also have let Naruto and Ino carelessly sign an unused contract that Naruto suddenly confirmed was a summoning scroll immediately, well that's the beauty of the plot holes Kishimoto created.**

**Ino is also getting stronger and faster and by the end of the year, I'll say that she'll be tougher than Hinata and what she's doing for the invasion, well since her movements are restricted at the moment, she had to be scarce during most attacks so she could avoid easy death sentence.**

**Some people will say I made Kakashi a master manipulator and others won't give a shit and I'm one of those that don't give a shit but I do like your opinions in long reviews.**

**Remember I like long reviews so don't forget to give me good ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N The poll on my profile page has one more week of life, use it wisely.**

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"GAAAAAAHH!"

The beast known as Gaara screamed as his hand was cut off. Naruto was on the opposite tree crouching and backing the monstrosity and on his right hand was a kunai whose blade was coated with blue wind chakra, 17 meters of length.

So far the fight with Gaara has been a bit difficult; well considering he was insane at the moment.

_**You are stalling… why?**_

_Don't know, probably waiting for something…_

Naruto flipped to another three dodging the wind blast that was launched at the destroyed branch that he was standing on previously.

"**Fūton: Mugen Sajin — Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation!)"**

Gaara first inhales air with the mouths on his face and all over his body and then blows it out along with a chakra-coated sand cloud. This attack though powerful squall covered a large angle in a stream which knocked the trees down and damage them with the sand.

Naruto was unfortunately hit with the attack and he was blown a couple of feet backwards before slamming his back on a tree. He winced and got up holding his back stumbling a bit before slouching and looking at Gaara who howled in victory but then growled as he saw Naruto survived the attack.

"Why don't you just die?!" Gaara shouted and he launched a couple of sand shuriken at him. Naruto used his chakra coated kunai and sliced all of them but that didn't stop Gaara from continuing the assault.

"Because if I do, then a lot of lives will be lost!" Naruto said after dodging the last bit of kunai.

"Why do you care for the village that calls you a monster behind your back?!"

Naruto stood straight and looked at Gaara "Because not all of them do," he said as he started to think of Tenuchi, Ayame, Ino, and Haku, "and that there is just a start. I will make sure that everyone will change their opinion of me no matter how long it takes, and it is with their support that I will become the greatest ninja alive!" Naruto declared holding his clenched fist out to Gaara who looked at him.

Gaara placed both palms together in the ram sign and in a puff of smoke, the form of Shukaku was standing in all its 30 feet tall naked glory.

"Then I will just destroy your village to end that support." Gaara said and with a sudden buildup of chakra, he screamed

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu! (Play Possum Jutsu!)"**

Gaara's body then slumped forward with his hands limping and the lifeless eyes of Shukaku were suddenly filled with life.

"_**WOOHOOOO! I'M FREE BAYBEEE**_!" Shukaku screamed out but paused a sudden scream,

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)"**

In a large cloud of smoke as big as Shukaku, a large figure was seen. It had two large wings with a wingspan of 60 feet in total and it had a beak curved downwards at the end with a red tip. Shukaku was looking at a red-feathered sharp skinned hawk that was glaring at him with her orange eyes that had a round dot in the middle.

All around him, fights paused to see both mighty creatures staring down at each other.

_What the- _Kankuro thought as he never thought that someone will be strong enough to face Gaara and live for this long but he didn't have time to ponder as Shino continued his assault.

_Naruto-sama… _was Haku's thought at seeing her master summon such a beautiful creature. She thought about what she said and couldn't help but remember how she gave him her support.

* * *

**Flash**

* * *

Naruto was standing in the graveyard site he built in respect to Haku and Zabuza. He had already buried Zabuza and was preparing to bury Haku who was his first actual friend that he really liked. He understood her reason for fighting for Zabuza but did she have to sacrifice her life for the jerk?

_**I can save her.**_

Naruto's head snapped up at the declaration and closed his eyes until he felt a shiver in his spine. He opened it to find a familiar sewer and a cage with two red eyes looking at him.

_How? _He asked his partner; yeah they came to an agreement of sorts.

_**By releasing the restraints a bit.**_

_But you know why I can't do that!_

_I do! _Kurama snapped at him _but it will just be for a few minutes unless you don't trust me._

_Of course I do! _Naruto snapped at his friend then ran his hand over his head and looked back up at the eyes looking down at him_*sigh* all right, what should I do?_

_Just place her on the ground in front of you and I'll do the rest._

Naruto placed the body of Haku on the ground and knelt in front of her and listened for further instructions.

_**Now kiss her.**_

Naruto was about to question his sanity but a sudden growl urged him to move forward and initiate the kiss.

Kurama got to work and began healing her chest wound while adding some things of its own to his partner's dead friend soon to be slave.

Brown eyes opened and looked to see her blonde friend kissing her. She didn't know what it was about the kiss but she felt suddenly stronger and she liked the feeling her body was getting so instead of pushing him off her, she held his head and drew him closer for more lip contact. She wasn't sure but she thought she felt her breast and hips get bigger.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the contact he received from Haku who was kissing him with passion that appeared out of nowhere that even surprised her herself.

_**There, all done.**_

As Kurama said that, Naruto and Haku were still sucking each other's tongue while their hands started to roam their body before they both froze and looked away from each other with a blush on their cheeks.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Haku had a blush on her cheeks as she remembered that and the explanation that followed, followed by a lifetime of servitude to him as a thank you for granting her a second chance to live again and a new ability. It was then Haku remembered the village that was in danger so she walked over to her opponent and touched her skin with a finger and froze Temari's entire body in ice before she now started fading away in the wind hoping to save the village her master lives in.

_Back with the fight_

"**So nice of you to summon me Naruto-kun." **The hawk drawled.

Naruto who was on the bird just stared at Shukaku "Sorry, if I had known I was having any guests, I would have tidied up." He said and he firmly planted his feet on her head.

"**Let's get rid of the neighborhood home wrecker then we talk."** The bird said to her summoned and she spread her wings ready to take flight so she wouldn't be too cramped when she fights.

"_**Wind-Style Air Bullets!"**_

Shukaku yelled as he puffed up his stomach and slammed it exhaling a giant gust of wind from his mouth and it was shaped like a ball.

Naruto and his summon took off in flight avoiding the attack from the tailed beast was throwing at them.

Shukaku kept on spitting air bullets at the pair that were expertly maneuvering each shot and when they dove in, he tried to use his sand to trap and crush them but they quickly evaded the attack.

"**Getting in close is too dangerous, we'll need a distraction!" **the bird said to her summoned.

"I have an idea, go for a dive bomb." Naruto said and the bird though curious as to what he was thinking, went for it anyways.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan! (Wind-style: Drilling air bullets!)" **_

This air ball was stronger than the rest because of the size and chakra added to it. It headed straight to the diving duo who made no move to dodge it.

"Henge in 3…2…1" Naruto initiated the count down as they were closing in on the ball and once it hit, the area was covered in smoke.

"_**Woohoo! I killed them**_!" Shukaku celebrated joyfully as his shot hit what he didn't know was that something else happened as his attack hit.

"Henge/**Henge!"**

The smoke cleared and out came the form of the Kyubi no Kitsune running on four legs to its victim before it grabbed the shoulders and bit the neck of Shukaku who was too shocked to move.

In a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared and landed on Shukaku's head with a leap and rushed at Gaara even though the sand was trying to stop his process.

Just as he reached Gaara, with a spit on his fist and a rub he cocked his right fist back and punched with 20% of his strength, because if he used a 100%, then Gaara would be dead and he didn't want that to happen to a fellow Jinchiruki.

"Wake Up!"

Naruto yelled as his fist made contact with Gaara's cheek snapping the red head awake causing Shukaku to freeze and wail in agony.

As Shukaku disappeared in the wind, Gaara was falling to his death but as luck would have it, the sand cushioned his fall saving his life inevitably. He strained his neck too see Naruto walking calmly to him and started to back up against a tree.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara pleaded to Naruto who paused his steps and sighed. He then began his lecture,

"I know how it feels… to be hated… alone… no one to support you," He started to say to Gaara who looked up at his eyes seeing that he was telling the truth "but I didn't give up hope. I knew that if I tried, I would get people to believe in me;" here Naruto started to think about the people of wave, Haku, Ino, Ayame and Tenuchi "I mean sure that there are some people that would want your downfall," His mind flashed to Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and most of the villagers "And some that will want to control you," Here his mind flashed to the Sandaime and Danzo along with some of the clan heads "But I'm sure that if you believe in your friends and yourself, everything will be okay. And if you don't have any, make some and you already have a head start with your family who cares about you…"

Gaara thought about Temari and Kankuro as he mentioned them "But my existence…"

"Will be quenched if you continue on this path you are on." Naruto calmly said stopping Gaara on his tracks. He then turned around backing Gaara "Think about it." He said before he tree hopped and landed on his summon partner before taking off to the village putting an end to the invasion once and for all.

Gaara had a lot to think about as he started to get up and search for his siblings.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

The invasion was a victory to the defense side but it came at a loss; some shinobi from well-respected clans were killed and some civilians were injured thankfully, the hospital remained intact thanks to the guards stationed there and the academy with the combined help of Uchiha Sasuke and the teachers managed to stand along with its students meaning the children inside.

Speaking of Sasuke, his reputation among the villagers got better from the Chunin exam fall out and increased if only slightly because of the tales told by the villager's children that were in the academy.

Sasuke liked the attention because he was able to get the jutsu he wanted from the restriction section of the library that he wasn't allowed to get even with his status as Uchiha Clan head. Though he was not able to learn them because his chakra was not enough so he decided to learn some of the ones his chakra was able to hold.

Naruto on the other hand using a deed to a land he acquired by gambling once was able to use it to create a base of operations that's also a new clan house. With seals to hide the construction he was able to move freely with the help of his clones, super strength, speed and super knowledge, he was able to create a mansion that was a traditional style Japanese mansion taking three quarters of the land. It was a 3 story building as large as the Hokage mansion standing in Konoha and equipped with the most advanced security Naruto was able to invent but there was one component he had to create first before he got the others to work and it was something that he had been working on for years, a satellite. The first working satellite of the elemental nations and it made its debut into space 2 weeks after the invasion.

With the satellite operational, he was able to get most of his other electrical appliances to work via satellite connection like the camera's stationed around the house, the encyclopedia he also created with the work of his clones, a digital map of the elemental nations, and a few other things. Each floor of the mansion was different though, the final floor was where the bedrooms were located but the other two floors had a different function.

The first floor was filled with 6 rooms, Room 1 and 2 were training dojo's for Taijutsu and Genjutsu, room three and 4 were dojo's for Ninjutsu and these rooms were built to withstand the most dangerous jutsu known to man with the strongest metal he could find, Adamantine, the same metal that is used on the Hokage's bow-staff; he also built a device that he could uses to morph the environment in the room anytime he wanted. The 5th and 6th room were libraries for clan jutsu scrolls he either created, will create, or will find (Yeah, he knows that there is an Uzumaki clan). The middle room for now will be off limits to guests though.

As of now, the mansion had only two occupants, Naruto and Haku. And speaking of Haku, her actions caught the attention of the local ninja and once questioned about it, she redirected their questions to Naruto who answered all their suspicions and since the invasion happened they could use all the help they could get to get back on their feet.

_With Jiraiya_

Facing his traitorous team mate along with two of the former Hokage's with the help of his dead sensei was bound to leave some injuries in Jiraiya both mental and physical that's why he currently is curing them his own way, by peeking in a hot spring doing research for his latest novel to get his mind off the previous disaster that is the war.

As he was writing down on his note pad, he heard two sets of footsteps heading his way, he turned to see Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the village elders, advisers to the Hokage and the head of the civilian council.

"Jiriaya." Koharu called out making the toad sage turn to her in response "We need a new Hokage to take the chair that has been vacated since Hiruzen's death." She said.

"Sorry but I can't take that position, I have way too many things on my plate at the moment." Jiraiya said.

"Yes while we understand your necessity to move about because of your spy network, there is no one else suited for the job."

"Yes while Kakashi is young and strong, he has certain traits that a Kage is not permitted to have."

"And while Maito Gai would have been a fine choice-"

"Yes, yes I understand that," Jiraiya interrupted "and since there is no way I'm putting on that hat, then there is one other person available for the job…" he said as he got into an evil chuckle that scared both elders.

* * *

_With Naruto Small Lemon_

* * *

Naruto grunted as he was holding the back of Haku's head as she gave him a very pleasurable blow job. She was bobbing her head up and down pausing to lick the two plum sized balls that he had to offer before she trailed her tongue all the way to the head of his dick.

She pulled down the top of her French maid outfit (she bought it herself when Naruto wasn't around) revealing her perky yet soft d-cup breasts with nipples hard enough to cut through steel and she buried his dick within the valleys of her breasts before moving her breasts up and down creating a rhythm against her master's humping.

She started to feel his dick pulse and knew what was happening next so she stood up and backed him, positioning her dripping hole over his pulsating dick before she lowered herself on it.

Naruto with a grunt started to thrust up wards into her while reaching and grabbing her breasts and then tweaking her nipple making her moan in pleasure. And then without warning, he came in her triggering her own orgasm that was building up knocking her out completely. Naruto got up from his chair in his living room freeing his dick from its warm muffler letting Haku fall to the cold floor below him before walking to the bathroom and taking a shower washing the smell of sex off him.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Naruto shut the door to his home and activated the security seals after he kissed Haku and Ino who showed up later to meet the person Naruto saved in wave good bye. He was still surprised that Ino was okay with Haku. She even said the more the merrier because she couldn't handle him alone since he was so powerful and had stamina she couldn't hope to match.

He was walking down the street of Konoha and a voice stopped him in his tracks, "Hey kid!" He turned to see that it was Jiraiya the toad sage that was looking at him crouching on a fence "I got a proposal for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and wanted to listen in on what he was offering.

"How's about you help me search for my team mate?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You could learn an awesome jutsu from me." Jiraiya started the bargain.

"Why would the all mighty toad sage want to teach a lowly orphan like me a jutsu when there are others that could use your help like Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I was impressed with your work in the exam," Jiraiya said "To be honest, I was supposed to teach you during the month break before the finals but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Here Naruto was surprised. Sure the area he was training in was hidden but he didn't think that someone as well known as Jiraiya will have trouble breaking his finding a way around the seal.

"Sorry if I wanted my training to be secret but you didn't still answer my question," Naruto said "Why do you want to train me of all people?"

"Nosy brat," Jiraiya mumbled "consider this a debt being paid to the Sandaime Hokage who requested that I teach you something at least." He said "I guess you could say I'm also doing a favor for your parents."

If Jiraiya was expecting a Naruto who was demanding the identity of his parents, he would be demanded because Naruto just looked up at him with bored eyes.

"Uh-huh," He drawled out to the Sanin and turned around and started walking to his home "Meet me at the gate in two hours." He said and before Jiraiya would protest, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"No respect I tell you." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he walked away from the spot ignoring the people along the way.

_Meanwhile_

_If Naruto could do it then so could I _Ino said as she was researching everything she could in her clan library on mental attacks how they are created, used and so on. She was hoping that she could create her own technique like Naruto did during the month break and she was hoping on creating one or two ranged mental attacks herself.

She heard a knock on her room door and saw Naruto standing there as she opened the door to see who it was. He was looking rather annoyed at the moment and she beckoned him in.

"Why the grumpy face?" Ino asked.

"The pervert of a Sanin, _Jiriaya _decided that I'd come help him in his search for his drunk ass team mate." Naruto complained "He even bribed me with a jutsu that he wanted to teach me."

"Any idea on what it is?" Ino asked "Also, why the sudden hostility against him?"

"Ino, I want you to compare me to a picture of the forth Hokage." Naruto said.

Ino was about to ask why but then noticed something that she was sure some of the smart ninja's have noticed. Apart from the blonde hair and blue eyes and though a common trait among Yamanaka, the only other person that had said hair and eyes that wasn't Yamanaka was the forth. Naruto's face was a bit chubbier than the forth Hokage though but if it were more lean, then he would be a mini-forth Hokage. This info didn't border Ino one bit.

"Okay, so your similarity to said Hokage is uncanny but what does that have to do with anything even if he was your dad?"

"Who was his teacher?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"That's easy, everyone knows that the toad sage taught Minato Nami- Oh!" Ino suddenly realized his sudden hostility to the Sanin.

"You now see where I'm going with this."

"But why would he abandon you like that? You're supposed to be like family to him." Ino complained.

"I guess that this village is more important than family." Naruto growled out then he calmed down "Any ways, I'll leave for a mission with him in 30 minutes time."

"Are you going to be okay with him around?" Ino asked suddenly worried of his feelings around the pervert who abandoned him.

"I'll avoid him as much as I can during the mission," Naruto said "besides, there's a jutsu that the Sage created that I happen to read about and it inspired me to create a wind version of it, though the jutsu itself is hard to mimic, I'm sure that I could get it and add a few things of mine to it."

"What are you going to call it?" Ino asked.

"I don't know yet, when I see its results, that's when I'll decide the name." Naruto said "It's meant to be an army killer just like the fourth's super substation jutsu."

"Don't you mean Hiraishin?"

"It's just an advanced version of the substation jutsu with the kunai as a medium and the seals on it are probably just to hide the smoke." Naruto said "and maybe make the switch faster with those flashes of light to confuse your opponents."

"Only you would downgrade a powerful technique like that." An amused Ino said to her boyfriend.

"Any ways, I have to be at the gate in 15 minutes." Naruto said as he walked to the door but he was stopped by Ino who spun him around and gave him a good bye kiss before letting him leave to his mission.

_Konoha Gates_

"Well, glad you finally showed up." Jiraiya said to Naruto who was carrying a back pack on him.

Naruto held his tongue that would have spat out an insulting remark about being not around for his entire life but he knew that that will be enough to draw the Sanin's attention at him, something he was most likely wanting to avoid.

"Let's just go so I can learn that jutsu you promised." Naruto said and he walked outside the gate making Jiraiya starting to wonder why he had to put up with this in the first place.

* * *

_Tanzaku Town, gambling district_

* * *

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto with his mouth open as Naruto was walking without a care in the world with his winnings in his bag. It was like Naruto was an anti Tsunade with the way he drained all those gambling halls while on the search for his team mate. He wondered what Tsunade will do once she found out about him.

Naruto stopped walking prompting Jiraiya to stop as well and raise an eyebrow as the blonde turned to face him and hold out his hand.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who scoffed.

"The jutsu you promised." Naruto said to the Sanin whose eyes widened in realization.

"Oh that!" Jiraiya remembered then he put on a thinking pose "well, I would give it to you, for a price of course." He said to the blonde who just looked at him with a dead pan expression then wondered why Naruto's blue eyes darted left and right.

"Help! This pedophile is touching me!" Naruto yelled and Jiriaya had to jump back at the accusation.

"What the hell brat, why did you have to do that?!" Jiraiya asked as they both moved to a silent area.

"I will not let you back out on our agreement." Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya with a glare. Jiraiya sighed and ran his hand over his head,

"Fine." He said and then he held up his right hand before concentrating. Moments later, a blue spinning orb appeared on his hand startling Naruto a bit whose eyes narrowed in observation.

"This jutsu is called the Rasengan," Jiraiya started "It was created by the Forth Hokage after four years of hard work. It takes three steps to achieve them, first is control, the second is power and the third is dominance, all these three together will do this to an opponent's insides." Jiraiya smashed the three beside him grinding it until the attack faded completely leaving a twirl traced behind. He looked back at Naruto who was examining the attack and said "It took me a year to complete it, I wonder how long it will take you." Jiraiya said.

Naruto walked to the three beside the Sanin and raised his hand concentrating a bit. Jiraiya had to smirk here and laugh a bit,

"Silly boy, you can't master the Rasengan like tha-

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)"**

Naruto smashed the three with the blue orb that appeared on his hand much to Jiraiya's shock and it had the same effect as Jiraiya's attack once again surprising the Sanin.

"H…how?" Jiraiya stuttered out in shock.

"If you paid attention in the Chunin exams, you will find that a move I used on Gaara is similar to the Rasengan, it basically is achieved in the same way, somewhat, with the chakra control, power and dominance the only difference is I use just wind to perform that move." Naruto said as he started walking to the next gambling hall "So it wasn't that hard for me to learn this move especially how difficult it was for me to master my own."

Jiraiya wondered again why he had to put up with the snotty brat but he walked after Naruto wondering what else he could teach him.

_Later_

Jiraiya was currently in a gambling house draining the employees on any info they have on Tsunade. He told Naruto to wait for him because the building that they were currently in was the only joint that his team mate hadn't been to yet so the chances of her arriving are high.

Naruto shrugged and used this time to start working on his new jutsu so he went outside the bar, sat on a tree branch cross legged and started meditating trying to stabilize the wind around him because that was one of the most important steps needed to create his new technique.

It wasn't until moments later that Jiraiya walked out of the store looking for Naruto before spotting his bag full of cash on the floor resting on a tree; that should have given him a warning.

"Heh heh, what the brat doesn't know won't hurt me." He said as he stalked to the bag before bending and reaching for it only to have his long-sleeve on his right hand shredded. He quickly pulled back out of fear holding his hand with his other before looking up seeing Naruto meditating over him.

"Touch my bag again, and it will be more than just your sleeve that will be shredded completely." Naruto said before opening his eyes and standing fully on the branch.

"Well?" he called out to the Sanin who was still looking at the blonde.

"Oh, right, Tsunade is bound to show up here so all we have to do is wait." Jiraiya said.

Naruto jumped down the branch and picked up his bag before walking away from the Sanin going to the bar "Might as well clean this one up." He said closing his eyes and entering the house only to smash up against two big marshmallows.

"Watch where you're going brat." The voice said and Naruto placed his hands on her chest and pushed back looking at who this was only to be a bit surprised when it was the person they were searching for. He called out,

"Hey pervert! I found her!"

Jiraiya ran at the signal and saw that it was true for standing in front of him was his sexy team mate, Tsunade Senju and her equally beautiful apprentice, Shizune Kato and her pet pig Ton-Ton.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya?!"

_In the gambling house_

"So this brat is your student huh?" Tsunade asked as she was sitting in a booth with the party.

"Yup, but that's not important." Jiraiya said as he waved her off then he looked serious "I am here on a mission from the leaf Tsunade."

That caught her attention because of how serious he sounded and wondered what it was though she had to tell them something first "I don't care about the leaf anymore after the last of my family died." She said to Jiraiya and Naruto who frowned at that. It seemed she didn't know who he was.

"We'll get back on that later," Jiraiya said "but the reason why I'm here is to tell you this." The atmosphere grew tense as Tsunade was waiting on what he wanted to tell her and Jiraiya seeing his red light continued "Tsunade Senju, you're being called back to Konohagakure to be her 5th Hokage."

…

…

"No."

That simple answer was enough to send Jiraiya into shock and Naruto was further confused as to why she would refuse this offer even though it meant nothing to him.

* * *

**A.N Chapter three is done and I was able to post it on the 1****st**** day of December. I wanted to post this on November 28 which was both thanks giving and my birthday but I was too busy to do that and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Naruto is smart enough to create advanced tech, it was one of the side effects of the accident he had when he was a chibi, also with the help of his clones and his super strength and speed, he had all he needed to build a mansion especially since he left a clone behind in wave (hidden segment) to learn carpentry from Tazuna the bridge builder so don't be surprised with his new house.**

**Haku is alive and is sort of a slave to Naruto more than she was to Zabuza and she enjoys it that's why Naruto is allowed to do what he wants with her and yes Ino knows about Haku.**

**Naruto utterly despises Jiraiya because he knows who he really is but he refuses to show it to the perverts face and decides to act Neutral on that matter.**

**This chapter was a bit stressed out and you could see it from the way it was written though I still will like reviews and long ones.**

**Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Okay let me tell you something about Naruto's bloodline. His blood line has different categories like super speed (as fast as superman, faster if he mastered), super strength (nearly as strong as The Hulk), increased knowledge (75% as smart as Victor Von Doom), increased senses, reflexes and reaction time (equal to that of Spider-man). Now you can imagine how he can apply all that into his normal everyday shinobi life making him one of the strongest shinobi (should he have trained, but he locked the abilities so now he has to master them in order to understand them completely).**

**Now some of you will ask how this ability is different from say Gai's ability or Kakashi's ability or Tsunade's ability. Well the answer is simple, his ability has causes no side effects to his internal organs like Gai's gate or Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration or Kakashi's sharingan. Naruto's ability helps him to learn things at a faster rate than normal, like his eyes are somewhat like the sharingan because of how he was able to analyze Neji's junken and counter it. Another thing with his eyes is this, think Super-man when reading an entire novel, how fast his eyes could read the lines in each page under a millisecond and his brain storing the info completely, yeah that's what Naruto's eyes can do as well.**

**I realize that I ****should have a list of his special traits and their explanation but I hope that this simple explanation will withhold the questions for now.**

* * *

It all started with the disagreement to become Hokage. Jiraiya was shocked and Naruto honestly didn't care but he made a comment about her abandoning her village her grandfather and grand uncle made because of her selfishness and here Tsunade challenged him. The challenge was simple of course, with one finger, Tsunade would wipe the floor with the blonde genin something that her team mate warned her against.

Imagine her surprise when the blonde not only evaded her with unmatched speed but he forced her to be on the defensive. She was humiliated by a fresh-water Genin, she would never live it down. All of that however was forgotten once she spotted Naruto meditating in the forest at night; it was then she noticed the wind around him acting strangely and once he snapped open his eyes, the tree in front of him was shredded to pieces.

They say curiosity killed the cat or in this case nearly killed the slug because as she walked to question him, she was attacked and it was by pure luck that she was able to dodge. She then was impressed when he explained that he was trying to make a really powerful move and at this declaration Tsunade decided to gamble her grandfather's necklace too bad she didn't see the Chunin exams eh?

It was also during that week she met the Sannin and his pet. Imagine his surprise when he also introduced Karin as a remnant of a lost clan he had no idea about but she of course knew that her pedophile of an ex-teammate was lying, something he and her sensei had in common - She knew that Hiruzen isn't all as he seems hence why she left the village – she was then further shocked at the ability she had, and it was then she knew that she hanging out with Orochimaru was a bad idea from the start.

Orochimaru stated his reasons for appearing of course and that was to offer her a one-time deal. Should she reject it, then she would lose the only chance she got to see her grandfather and lover. So here they were, weeks later, to collect on said deal.

Did she forget to mention, she had to poison her pervert of a team mate first to move freely so that's why he wasn't at his full power at the moment.

"Thank you Karin for spotting that technique for me." Orochimaru thanked his subordinates and looked to his slug teammate "Tsunade, I would think that one such as you wouldn't betray me like this and for what?" he said.

He and Kabuto had to jump over to the roof of a building as Tsunade's entire heel came crashing down the entire narrow alley they were in along with some of the buildings close by.

"I know about your Edo-Tensei snake which means that I know that once you resurrect them, they will still be under your control." Tsunade said as the green glow on her hand faded "It's time I finished what sensei started and that's to end your pathetic life!" she declared as she threw off her robes revealing a green gi that was underneath.

Kabuto charged Tsunade with his hand glowing blue; he had activated his chakra scalpels. He burrowed in the earth suddenly confusing Tsunade as to where he is as her eyes darted left to right in rapid succession.

She jumped back as she saw his hand stretched. She punched the ground where she expected his head to be but he quickly freed himself and in time to as the area he was on suddenly turned to gravel.

Tsunade twisted her body to kick Kabuto only to see he wasn't there. Kabuto seeing his chance palmed Tsunade's Left leg and right breast with his scalpel and since Tsunade was in mid jump, she wasn't able to evade the attack so she took the hit and fell down face first as Kabuto leapt back to his master and fellow medic who was watching the match with interest.

"My muscles…" Tsunade said to herself and Kabuto charged up again intent on striking for blood but Tsunade was lucky and she evaded but it wasn't enough as he palmed her chest again.

Tsunade was coughing as Kabuto was smirking at his latest work with pride as he said "It would be troublesome for you to die now so I won't aim for your neck. But you shouldn't be able to move around."

Suddenly, Kabuto was chopped at the back of his neck by said downed woman who was suddenly moving much to his surprise.

"Need I remind you that I am one of the greatest medic in the elemental nations?" Tsunade asked as she looked down on Kabuto who was trying to move his body but his body was betraying his commands quite easily.

Tsunade chuckled "You seem to have realized," she said "It is a result of your nerves. I don't really need to explain what I did because that will make me foolish."

_Fufu… I see, the communication between the body and the brain are carried out through electricity _Orochimaru thought _She managed to send a pulse into Kabuto's system rendering that communication useless. Very clever Tsunade, i see your years of being a drunk never rendered your knowledge._

Kabuto was thinking something along the same lines as Orochimaru and Karin was in awe at the medical knowledge being used.

_Such technique, _She thought _only one of Tsunade-sama's calibur would use it so effectively._

Tsunade made hand signs and a green aura appeared over her palm and she touched the places Kabuto attacked healing the last bit of injury that was there _Damn, the healing will consume too much chakra_ she thought as the muscles healed.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was thinking about his own predicament _If I try to move my hand _He flexed his hand and got a different response _my leg moves, and if I try to move my left foot, _he got a different response again _my left shoulder moves_. Kabuto was testing to see if he memorized the adjustments to his muscle movements the same time Tsunade was healing her body and as she looked, she was surprised to see Kabuto walking towards her,

"Don't think that level of technique will be able to defeat me!" Kabuto said as he readied his Kunai and started to run to Tsunade.

_Impossible! He already mastered control of his body?! _Tsunade thought as he was running towards her but as he reached the halfway point, he noticed an explosive note wrapped on a kunai sailed passed him and he was lucky to substitute with a log that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and three figures appeared via shushin; it was Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune - who rushed to her masters side immediately seeing her situation - and they were ready to fight.

"I thought you smelt funny, who would had thought you were the snake Sannin's cock muffler?" Naruto insulted Kabuto much to the shock of those around.

Jiraiya snickered at this "Nice one kid." he said but he was pushed to the floor by his female teammate as she rushed passed him. "Wha-

*Splinch*

Tsunade froze as red liquid poured on her person. Her eyes widened and she looked at it as it dripped on her hand.

"B… blood?!"

"My body finally is able to move." Kabuto said as his bleeding hand was stretched over Tsunade's head dripping blood all over her "It's bad even for me to go against two of the three great Ninja's."

*Smack*

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she caught her master as she was sent flying towards her by a smack from Kabuto who took advantage of her fragile state to attack her.

"My my Naruto-kun, so nice of you to show up." Kabuto said to the spiky haired blonde "I wonder why you are still in the shinobi business because from what I saw last, you're not meant to be one no matter how you dress up as."

"Blah, blah fuckin' blah." Naruto said as his hand moved in a talking fashion mimicking Kabuto's words "I don't care what you think, you're as worthless as they come."

"Watch your tone brat or I'll kill you where you stand." Kabuto snarled to Naruto who yawned.

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto said to the evil medic.

Meanwhile Karin had other thoughts _So hot… _she thought with a blush _even better looking than the Uchiha _she then decided to feel his chakra and blushed harder _so bright and warm with a little hint of pent up lust… _

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of a surprised Kabuto with a chakra coated Kunai in hand and slashed the medic who quickly substituted on time.

Kabuto jumped backwards with a pant _How did he get so fast? _he asked but he didn't have time to ponder as Naruto was in front of him again trying the same thing from before forcing him to dodge again.

"Silly Naruto-kun," Kabuto taunted "You think you're faster than m- *stab*

A sword was poking out of the surprised Kabuto's chest Naruto grabbed Kabuto and pushed him off his sword but as he touched Kabuto, something happened,

Cut scene

_A small boy crying over his mother's death_

Cut Scene

_Meeting with Danzo_

Cut Scene

_Meeting with Orochimaru_

Cut Scene

_Plotting to spy in the leaf_

Cut Scene

_5 failures of the chunin exams_

Cut Scene

_Plotting the destruction of the leaf_

Cut Scene

_Acquiring the DNA for the previous Hokages_

Naruto quickly removed his hand from Kabuto who gasped for air at finally being free from his possible death sentence.

_What Just happened? _Kabuto asked as his healing factor decided to kick in restoring the life in his previously pale skin _I could have sworn that he was draining my essence._

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at this new discovery _it seems that the Jinchuuriki has gained some interesting abilities _he thought as the bandages from his arms slipped "Kabuto!" he ordered and Kabuto jumped to his master's side immediately.

Jiraiya smirked at this knowing that he wasn't going to lose his teammate to the pedophile and Kabuto popped up two blood replenishing pills in his mouth.

Drawing blood from his thumb, he swiped it along his masters arm before performing the Summoning jutsu, something that Jiraiya saw and said pervert mimicked his movements.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)"

A huge cloud of smoke was seen occupying the area and two large brown snakes appeared by the side of Orochimaru, Kabuto and Karin while on the other side,

"Kichi?!"

"Yo!"

Jiraiya looked at the small toad he summoned in shock. It was then he remembered that the poison Tsunade gave him also affected his Chakra _Damn it Tsunade _he thought in anger as he quickly grabbed Kichi and evaded the incoming strike from both snakes.

"Your stupidity hasn't been cured Jiraiya." Orochimaru insulted with a glare "Well then, I will attack First!" he shouted as the snakes attacked again.

"Stupid Pervert!" Naruto shouted as he moved to avoid the attacks from the snakes _Kurama!_

_**It seems that another ability just popped up.**_

_Tell me something I don't know._

_**Quiet fleshbag! **_**Kurama said from Naruto's mind **_**Be careful about whom you touch because just a single grab from you could drain a person's life force as well as their memories**_

_Is there a way to control it? _

_**If you have any gloves, you would do well to put them on because Skin contact to you has become a threat.**_

_Great, as if I wasn't suffering any less…_

_**In time, I believe I can come up with a way to control this so at the meantime, focus on the fight and use that new technique you came up with.**_

Naruto smirked at the notion and jumped a few meters away from the snakes and their allies and told Jiraiya "Distract them!"

"Why?" Jiraiya yelled as he threw a Rasengan at an incoming snake destroying one while another popped up to take its place.

"I want to show the drunk something." Naruto said as the wind around him started to pick up and Tsunade's attention turned to him as he got into the horse stance.

The fighting stopped as the other fighters noticed the wind picking up and turned to it's source and a slight movement was the only warning Jiraiya got from Naruto as a ball of wind sped its way fast enough for Orochimaru not to be able to dodge so he substituted with the nearest thing or person in this case and that happened to be a certain red head.

Naruto knew that his attack would be spot on target with no possible way of escaping, that is until he saw himself running alongside his attack and quickly grabbed its new target and ran from the destruction before settling down next to his _godfather _who proceeded to use as Shushin to grab Shizune and Tsunade before all four of them left the blast radius or more like shredding radius.

_What was that technique? _Orochimaru asked as he was sheltered from the blast with Kabuto next to him with an equal question in mind. He was further interested when he saw the blonde brat write down something in the scroll before sealing it away.

"Kabuto, Summon Manda." Orochimaru ordered as the smoke cleared and his servant just smirked and obeyed his master.

The redhead in question that was previously pale but now healed was shivering in fear and hurt at what her master did and knew that if he had the chance he would do it again.

Naruto seemed to recall that he wasn't supposed to make skin contact with anyone yet though he wondered why he didn't get the memories of the redhead when he touched her skin. He looked at her to see her shivering and told her to stay here while he created some space between them/

Jiraiya and Tsunade while both wondering what that technique was didn't have time to ponder as they saw Kabuto performing the hand signs again and Jiraiya was glad that Kichi had disappeared during the explosion reporting to his father and now Jiraiya was expecting his father to be the next one to answer the summoning call so he and Tsunade created spaces between each other and the four combatants started the sequence for the summoning jutsu simultaneously.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)"

If at first you don't succeed try try again and Jiraiya certainly was happy with his results as the smoke started to clear. In the area stood three Summons as large as the Hokage tower depending on their posture; a slug, a snake and a toad - which was wearing a loose and smoking a pipe with a small saber on his hips - and each summoner stood on their summons respectively with their assistance; Tsunade and Shizune, Orochimaru and Kabuto, and Jiraiya and - wait where was Naruto?

The area was suddenly filled with an intense killing intent and those who were present during the Kyuubi attack were familiar with the pressure they were feeling and when the smoke finally cleared, the Sannin froze in shock fear and wariness at what they saw.

"**It feels so good to stretch my paws once in a while." **A booming voice said and red slit eyes looked left and right to see his gathered audience and their summons "**Oh will you look at that, I'm having frogs legs with a side order of french gourmet."**

Standing proudly among the three summons was none other than the Kyuubi No Yoko and on its head was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and his somewhat new friend, Karin.

And the awesome phrase for the day said by the great and powerful Bunta,

"**Fuck."**

* * *

**And done.**

**Sorry I had to end it here folks, this is my shortest chapter I've ever written and I thought that it would be a good cliffhanger that will piss some people off.**

**Naruto's new wind attack. Basically, it's just the wind version of Big bang attack and some of you might be pissed at me for giving Naruto Rouges ability with special additions but I wanted to show that not every ability Naruto will have is in his favour and this additional memory ability, add that to the shadow clones and the photographic memory, and you've got yourself some Sirus headache.**

**I would have loved to show Itachi and Sasuke's fight but I'm too lazy for this.**

**NOTICE**

**I need BETA's for this story, as I want it to be better than it currently is. If you're interested, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Peace.**

**On a side note, this has been one of my poorly executed chapters as of date, but can you blame me? The pressure of the writers block got to me.**

**Remember I like really long reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter but rest assured, The New Tennyson will be updated shortly. **

**I want to thank those that supported my to Naruto/DBZ crossovers but I bring news that both stories are undergoing a serious rewrite and I am combining them into one entirely new story with a plot so bear with me for it will be posted soon, probably by the middle of this week.**

**I need DBZ BETA to help with my work also. Thank you all and hope to expect a new chapter of The new Tennyson followed by Chiyohadami.**


End file.
